Rescue From Cupid
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Robin goes against his boss to save Regina from Cupid.
1. Chapter 1

Robin knew he only had a limited amount of time. He couldn't let another person become a victim.

Being a fairy wasn't the fun a lot of people expected it to be. Being under the constant rule of Blue was terrible and if you dared to question her, you risked losing your wings at the least, being executed at the worst. Robin tried to stay in line, so he could help people. He knew he was one of the few fairies that actually cared about giving people happy endings, rather than just controlling the general population.

There was one fairy he hated almost as much as he hated Blue: Cupid. He thought he was doing good, going around and creating love for others. However, it was against their will, which negated the purpose of it being true love. What made it worse was that Cupid could be bribed to connect to people, even if it was for the worse.

Which was exactly what Cora was trying to do with her daughter. Regina refused to have anything to do with her mother's choice in suitor, King Leopold. The man was twice her age and had been known for going after much younger women. Regina had managed to escape he mother's clutches and was living a quiet life in the village. However, if Cora had her way, she and Leopold would have a "chance meeting" on St. Valentine's, causing them to "fall in love".

He couldn't let it happen. He had known Queen Eva, Leopold's first wife. She had been miserable being married to him and was even trying to escape with their young daughter. It wasn't meant to be, however, and she died of a mysterious illness before they could escape. Robin couldn't let Regina be his next victim.

On St. Valentine's, Robin told Blue that he was heading off to collect pixie dust from the mines and instead headed towards the village. He could smell Cupid's sweet pink dust from a mile away and knew he had to act quick. Swooping in, he arrived at the tavern where Regina worked and walked inside. Hiding his wings, he rushed inside and his eyes darted around. Finally, he spotted her.

Robin had watched Regina grow up and living with Cora, she always had the finest clothes, with matching accessories galore. That day, however, she was dressed in rags. Yet, he saw something on her face that he hadn't seen when she was living in the Mills' manor…a smile. She served the ale and chatted with the patrons, she was happy with her life.

There was no way that Cupid was going to take that from her.

Walking over to where she was, he carefully placed a hand on her arm and whispered into her ear. "You need to come with me."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Cupid is lurking nearby, he's been hired by your mother to make sure you fall in love with the king. To stay safe, come with me."

Regina's eyes darted around and she found Leopold walking inside. That meant that Cupid wouldn't be far behind. Quickly tossing off her apron, she gulped and turned to face the man in front of her.

"Get me out of here," she whispered. "Please."

"As you wish."

Robin snuck her out the back of the tavern and sprouted his wings once again, they were a brown color. He pulled out a vile of pixie dust and sprinkled it on Regina. A moment later, the two were gliding through the air.

"Holy shit," Regina mumbled, as they soared. "This is is…crazy."

"Welcome to my life."

"I didn't get your name."

"Well, if it was up to Blue, my name would be Brown. But I prefer to go by Robin."

Regina grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Robin." She paused for a moment. "Where are we going?"

"A new village, one where your mother and Cupid cannot reach for you. I've arranged for you to get a job there."

"Why do you want to help me? All my life, Blue has caused me nothing but pain. I thought fairies…"

"Fairies can be evil, but I don't want to be like that. I want to help people."

Soon, they had arrived in the new village, landing peacefully on the ground. Regina smoothed down her clothes and Robin reached into his pocket, pulling out a sack of coins.

"I've arranged for you to have a loft above the bar," he explained. "This should help you until you get on your feet."

"How can I ever repay you?" Regina asked, taking the coins from him.

"Just do something nice for someone else."

She stared at him for a moment, before tilting her head. "You know, you don't have to be a fairy to do good for the world."

"Pardon?"

"Stay here, with me. You can work at the tavern too, we can…we can help people together."

Robin smiled. "You hardly know me."

"You saved my life. I know you have a kind heart. Please, Robin. Stay here with me."

"Well, how can I refuse an offer from such a pretty lady?"

Deep down, they both knew the danger that still lurked. Blue, Cupid and Cora could all come for them, they could try to threaten their lives. In that moment, however, they were safe and sound. They would be able to start over, as outlaws.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were peaceful for 2 years. They worked for the tavern and fell in love. They made friends and started a life they loved, free of judgement and control.

By far their favorite change was Henry, the baby boy they had come across in the orphanage by the tavern. It seemed like fate, he shared the same name as the father that Regina had loved so much. Just as it had been for them, it was love at first sight. He lit up their world in a way they never expected. They had help from the friends they made and formed a bond with him for life.

And then one night, Regina woke up to as cream that wasn't her 6 month old son's.

She rolled over in bed to find Robin clutching his back. Quickly lighting the candle at their bedside, she saw the sheets were drenched with blood, with more flowing fiercely from a deep cut on his back.

"What's going on?" She asked, her voice panicked.

"I don't know," Robin moaned. "I woke up like this!"

Regina hopped out of bed and threw on her robe, dashing down the stairs, heading across the street to the medic's. Whale was not too pleased to be woken up at such an hour, but came back with her to assess Robin. Regina stood in the corner as he did, trying to soothe a now awake Henry back to sleep.

Whale got the bleeding to stop and did his best to prevent infection as he stitched Robin up. Robin tried to be brave for his family, but it hurt like hell and he screamed obscenities he prayed his son was too young to pick up on.

Once Regina had changed the sheets and he was back in bed, Whale explained that there seemed to be no medical explanation for the cut. Robin felt a chill run down his spine as he realized that magic had to be involved. He tried to grow his wings, use his magic, but it was no use.

Blue had gotten her revenge on him for leaving the coven.

It was no surprise when Tink appeared at the loft two days later. Tuck had given Robin time off due to his injury and Regina was busy taking care of him and Henry. When the green smoke appeared, Regina held her son close and drew her sword. That only made Tink laugh.

"You chose a feisty one, Robin."

Regina looked from the fairy to her husband. "You know her?"

"This is Tink,' he explained. "She's one of the good guys."

Slowly, Regina lowered the swords. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard of Blue's plan." She saw Robin's stitched up back and winced. "It's true."

"I don't need magic," Robin said, firmly. "I'd rather be a mortal if it meant keeping my family."

"Well, you're not out of the woods yet," Tink said. "Blue got her revenge, but Cupid and Cora haven't. They want your head on a stick and Regina with Leopold."

"There's no way in hell I'll let that happen."

"You don't have magic anymore, Robin. You're no match for them."

"So, what? I just let them kill my husband and force me to marry that monster?" Regina asked, holding her son closer.

"No, not if you follow my plan." Reaching into her satchel, she pulled out a bean.

"A magic bean?" Robin gave her a look. " How?"

"It's a long story. If you take this, it'll bring you to a land without magic. I made some deals with someone and it's charmed. You'll have a new life, one where no one can hurt you."

Robin frowned. "But we have a life here. Tuck wants us to take over…we can't keep running."

"It's the last time," Regina said, taking the bean. "I don't want to leave either and if we still had your magic, I'd say the fight was worth it. We have Henry to worry about now, though. I know what my mother's capable of, we can't risk it."

Robin sighed, knowing she was right. He'd never miss being a fairy, but it came at a price. He would do anything to protect Regina and Henry.

Slowly, he got out of bed and put on his tunic. Pressing a kiss to Henry's head, he gazed down at Regina. "Let's start a new adventure."

She smiled and pecked his lips. Both gave Tink a quick hug before throwing the bean. It opened a portal before them and they joined hands. They didn't know where this portal would bring them, all they knew was that it'd keep them safe. Sharing a final kiss, they jumped in.


End file.
